Dieta
by Isopodos
Summary: Desde la llegada de Victor, Yuuri ha tenido que enfrentarse a un duro cambio en su día a día: la dieta. La ansiedad lo lleva a insistirle a su entrenador el poder salirse un poquito de esta, y Victor, con otra idea en mente, lo incita a arrodillarse y "alimentarse" con otra cosa.


**Advertencia:** las siguientes palabras pueden afectar la sensibilidad de algunos sujetos tácitos. Se sitúa en el mismo universo que nuestras anteriores historias " _Malentendido_ ", " _Santa Claus_ ", " _Una mañana con Bulgaria_ " y " _Tomando el té_ ", por lo cual hay referencias a ellas. Si están en el fandom de Hetalia, les recomendamos que las lean para entender mejor.

* * *

Yuuri se recostó en la pared, su respiración agitada 8D. El entrenamiento con Victor era fructífero, pero lo dejaba exhausto 8DD. De todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de entrenamiento tan duro, por lo cual lo soportaba 8DDDstop it. 1313

El verdadero problema era el hambre.

Yuuri tenía una mala costumbre; y esa era lidiar con su ansiedad comiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Luego de quedar en ultimo lugar en el Grand Prix y, además, perder en las siguientes competencias, se pasó el resto de la temporada encerrado comiendo chatarra. Y así, perdió su resistencia y estado físico, de la misma manera que Argentina perdió. En general. macri gato.

Yuuri pasó a ser, entonces, una persona triste, afligida, lamentable, cayendo en un círculo vicioso de sentirse mal, comer para sentirse mejor, subir de peso, sentirse mal por subir de peso, y así hasta llegar al límite de su salud. Es como sus estimadas autoras :').

Pero entonces, llegó a su hogar Victor Nikiforov; ese papaso comunista que las moja a todas, el daddy on ice, el sobrino de Putin: EL Victor Nikiforov. Y se autoproclamó su nuevo entrenador (N/A: con un entrenador así no me ven más en casa:$). Desde entonces, Yuuri ha estado entrenando todos los días intentando regresar a su estado físico del Grand Prix, y también escuchando el coqueteo _disimulado_ de Victor. Porque si eso no era coqueteo, entonces Yuuri se iba a ir a vivir a Rumania vendiendo artesanías a las afueras del castillo de Bran.

Al principio, el hambre era soportable (ya estaba acostumbrado por la guerra), pero ahora Yuuri sentía que era capaz de comer lo que sea para calmarla. Hasta una cría de isópodo. Pero no podía, no debía, y no lo dejaban. Además su cuerpo terminaría en una bolsa de basura australiana.

—Victor, por favor, tengo hambre. —El susodicho permaneció impasible, ya estaba acostumbrado.

—No, Yuuri. Tienes que bajar de peso. —Intentó sonar tolerante y amable, pero la verdad es que le tenía los huevos por el piso con la comida. _Bancatela, brisco,_ pensó el ruso mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—Por favor, sólo esta vez. Prometo que no te lo voy a pedir más. —Puede que su intención haya sido verse inocente y lindo, pero terminó viéndose como un gil.

Victor pretendió considerar la petición, y luego de un largo silencio, zanjó: —No.

Yuuri se quería morir.

—Porfaaaaaaa no seas ortiva ruso puto comunista de mierda la re concha tuyA voS NO ENTENDÉ SLO QUE YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO BO ME CAGO DE HAMBRE VOS PORQUE NUNCA VIVISTE LA GUERRA COMO YO, VOS GANASTE CON TU INVIERNO DE MIERDA MIENTRAS A NOSOTROS NOS ENCAJARON UNA BOMBA ATÓMICA EN EL ORTO Y NOS ROMPIERON LAS BOLAS HASTA 1972 AAAAAAA ENCIMMA ESTÁS RE BUENO, SEGURO QUE PASABAS TIRADO PATRÁS COMIENDO GRANOLA, HEAD OF CHOTA. cat.

Fue en este preciso momento que Victor se dio cuenta que Yuuri era, en verdad, un petero bárbaro. Y, ante este descubrimiento, se le ocurrió:

—Si tenés tanta hambre, vení y arrodillate que tengo algo para vos.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa?

Bajándose el cierre del pantalón, peló la chota y exclamó:

—EEEeEeEESSsSSssSSTaAAa.

—e —Yuuri no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Escuchaste bien guachin, ESSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAAA. LA SIN HUESO. EEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSTAAAAAAAAAAA.

En la distancia, se escuchó una explosión. Al parecer el plan de vivir en Rumania no iba a poder ser.

* * *

Disclaimer: teponés loquita deno che te gusta salirco namigas unbrindisva sitos arriba y te pones loquitamamita CHUN CHURURUN BAILANENAC ONMÁRAMA (8)yo te avisé :/


End file.
